


Erotyczne fantazje 47

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 47

Ruby poczuła jak ręka Weiss powoli wsuwa się między jej nogi, dotykając jej kobiecość. Jej sutki stwardniały, a między nogami zrobiła się mokra od pieszczot swojej dziewczyny.

Westchnięcia rozkoszy wydobywały się z jej ust, gdy delikatne pieszczoty dziedziczki pobudzały jej rozgrzane ciało. Chciała tylko więcej i więcej.

Długie palce Weiss weszły w nią i zaczęły intensywnie się poruszać, doprowadzając liderkę do szaleństwa. Cała wiła się na łóżku, czując jak intensywny orgazm wypełnia jej całe ciało.


End file.
